


Get Out!!!

by wolfpawn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an imagine over on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out!!!

The weather was abysmal; it was one of the worst storms you had ever witnessed. Even Thor was reluctant to do anything to try and calm it, he was nervous that if his control weakened, and planes were airborne, he would be responsible for Midgardian casualties.

As a result, you were assigned by S.H.I.E.L.D. to drive the three hour journey from Edinburgh to the Scottish highlands with Loki, the Asgardian and God of Mischief, and the newest Avenger, to find and contain the Jotunn ice beast that had gotten loose in London during the alignment of the realms the year previous. It had made its way as far north as possible, but was now a nuisance to the farmers and hikers on the moors there.  
The journey had been awkward at best, and conversation was not something either of you were interested in. You had nothing to say to one another. You had tried at first, but the god was dismissive, arrogant and moody, and you just preferred not to spend your day being insulted.

Halfway through, you became too uncomfortable in the silence, so you pressed play on the CD player. You had burned a CD of all your favourite rock songs, which had taken hours, as you were unsure which were good enough to make the cut, and space was limited. Unlike in your iPod, but that was safely in your bag in the trunk, and the rain and wind made you reluctant to pull in and go searching for it, and even though you knew Loki could magic it to you in a moment, you were not going to ask him, he could break the device out of spite if his current demeanour was anything to go by. You noted him looking at the device for a moment before looking back out the window, remaining silent as he did so.

Half way through the first song, you were singing along in your head, and the awkwardness you felt lifted slightly, until you heard the song being changed, you looked over and saw Loki’s hand withdrawing back onto his lap, you remained silent, but were slightly peeved. About a minute into the next song, and he skipped forward again, that time you glared at him for a moment before concentrating on the road again, but you knew he had registered your annoyance.

The same thing happened for the following half a dozen songs, your anger levels increasing every time you heard the current song cease and the opening bars of the next. You heard a deep irritated sigh and watched in your peripheral vision as Loki’s hand reached for the CD player once more, you poised yourself to make a nasty remark if he skipped forward again, but instead, you watched as he pressed the eject button, while simultaneously opening the car window, and grabbed the CD before tossing it out into the ditch that you were driving past.

It took a moment for your mind to register the incredulous act that the god had just done, you were staring blankly at the CD player as you thought of the hours you had spent making that CD, the argument you had with your best friend via Skype over why as naff as his songs were, Bon Jovi was a must. The fact that it was your CD, and not the property of some spoiled, brat of a Prince God.

You slammed on the brakes and pulled into a wider part of the road where there was a gate to a field; sheep huddled in a corner, trying to keep warm in the horrific weather. In your mind what just happened replayed over and over, your grip on the steering wheel becoming harder and tighter as it did, and you looked to the side only to see a shit-eating smirk on Loki’s face as he opened his mouth to say something.

“Get out.” You said, before he could get out the words. “Get out, Get Out, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!” Your voice increased in volume and more vitriol was added with each time you repeated the two words.

Loki looked at you with a raised eyebrow for a small moment before giving off a small laugh and asks, “So, you are just going to abandon me on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere in bad weather? I seem to remember you were assi-”

You cut him off, “Yes! Yes, I am! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CAR!”

He looked at you for a moment, before you saw the smile begin to fall of his face, replaced by a look almost of forlorn, and he removed the seatbelt and opened the door before stepping out of the car.

The door had not even been allowed to close properly, his hand still on it as you revved the engine and pulled out of the field entrance and headed to the next widened spot to do a U-turn, pulling your phone from your pocket as you did so, readying of calling Fury to tell him the GPS coordinates for the rude asshole of a God you had just ejected from the car, if they sent someone for him or not was no longer your concern. You found a suitable area to turn and did so, not even worrying about the grass that was torn up by the tyres as you did so, and headed back down the narrow road you had just came up, and back towards Loki.

The rain had subsided temporarily, and it was easy to spot the tall dark haired man that was still standing exactly where you had left him as you aimed back to Edinburgh.

As you passed you gave a scathing look to the God, and you felt as though you were stabbed in the gut, and the knife twisted sadistically. His shoulders were slumped, and the lost and abandoned look on his face and agony in his emerald green eyes cut straight through you to your core. You knew he was a talented trickster, but there was no faking that look, it was too easily recognised in those who had been victim of it before. It was then that you recalled what Thor had said regarding how Loki, a Jotunn, became his brother. Of the way he was found by Odin in the citadel, abandoned, starving and scared, only a tiny child, left there because Laufey thought him imperfect, unlovable, unworthy, viewed him as no more than trash, to be discarded.

“Dammit.” You slapped your closed fists again the steering wheel in shame at what you had done and frustration of what you knew you needed to do. You stopped the car and reversed to another spot where it was safe to turn and headed back towards Loki and the location you were assigned to bring him to.

You stopped the car next to him and rolled down the window, he leant forward; to look in. “I want to get there before dark….get in.” you did not even look at him as you spoke, only straight ahead at the road in front of you.

He opened the door and cautiously slid into the passenger seat while you continued your glare out the window. You went to pull out again when you noticed him leaning forward, you watched cautiously as without a word he extended his hand to the CD player and you watched as he loaded your CD which had made magically reappear and completely unharmed. “I’m sorry….I…I…I won’t touch it again just please….” his voice caught “….just please don’t throw me away.” 

You froze, your eyes glazed over as they filled instantly with tears. The big, bad, deadly God of Mischief was nothing more than a hurt child behind it all. Everything he was, the untold damage he had caused was only because of what had happened him.

You swallowed audibly, the air getting caught in your throat. You nodded silently, willed the tears back, and pulled off.

After twenty minutes, you felt him looking at you. “Are you not going to play it?” he asked, “The songs aren’t bad.” He looked at his hands on his lap. “I only did what I did to annoy you.” His voice was small and shameful.

“No, I’m not really in the mood to listen to it now.” Your voice was not cold, but it lacked emotion.

 

“Sorry. Again.”

“Its fine, it’s more something to do with me.” The god cocked an eyebrow. “I have a half brother, and a half sister. I’m the eldest and when I was growing up, my father preferred my brother, and my mother preferred my sister. If I ever wanted anything I had to work hard and earn the money myself to get it. My siblings did not have the same need, and often, even if I paid for something and was still using it, I was forced to give it to them. I was so desperate for my parents love, I was willing to give over my possessions for it, and they always ended up broken and destroyed, and I never got their approval. Now that I have my own stuff, I am not too fond of people touching and breaking it, especially my CD’s. They were always something I put effort into and were the first things my parents forced me to hand over. So you unintentionally hit a nerve.” You explained, not entirely sure why you was telling Loki all of it.

He took a moment to process what you said, before huffing slightly. “I thought it was only me.”

“What, you think you’re something special, it’s pretty much the story of every unfavoured child in this realm, clearly yours too and no doubt every other realm there is.” You scoffed slightly, looking at him for a moment with a small smile on your face before you paid attention to the road again, the tension in the car completely dissipated over the revelling of a somewhat shared past.


End file.
